empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Platinumdeltaflarefighter
please can you tell me how did you add your empire information i am fan of your empire i love it please reply me as soon as possibe lGIrdhartitan 123 06:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) could you tell mestep by step or can do it on my profile by giving u the id and pass Achievement Earned: Achievement Earned Give a bunch of units their own little achievements. Robobot1747 20:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) hey. I'm just wondering which template you used to get all the info about you.. like your favorite unit, how much oil/wood you have, what level you are, etc.. Leave A Message on my page telling me how please! CommanderBill 03:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Pages Can you do the Comet Carrier. no page yet and im not sure how to. maybe you could teach me sometime. I think it bears close resemblance to a Star Destroyer. Bryan Klassen 22:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) RE pages Thanks. these things bug me. especially when i know the stuff but i can't use the correct templates. Bryan Klassen 22:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Good job man. Adding pages like there is no tomorrow. Lots of accurate information. Bryan Klassen 23:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) How To's Go to my profile and at the bottom part they're is a template, Click on the games settings, then ctrl+f to find what you need, and use the hash file to get those png pics How to make your own Signature (Like Jacob and Dodo) Hello. I know you want your own Signature... I know how to make it: You need: 1: The name of the file you want. 2: Color's names and codes 3: The code of the signature. First: Copy this code: ''Aaron 2'' ''Talk'' Second: Change names: Aaron 2 to Platinumdeltaflarefighter, change unit file, etc. Third: the color's names and codes are here: http://es.ssb.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores (Some parts are in Spanish, but you should get it) I did all this for you... You can find it in http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signatures/Platinumdeltaflarefighter (You can change it or delete it) Hey, Delta. Just wanting to inform you that tomorrow is the last day I am able to sketch any units. So, if you have another unit suggestion, feel free to tell me. ''Commander Marko'' ''Talk'' can you add me?Spyguy66 (talk) 16:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) can you make a vid of you finishing survial mode and leave a link on the wikia?Spyguy66 (talk) 21:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) How do you format your user info table? Arthur932 (talk) 19:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Arthur932 Bonjour... (earning badge for leaving message because i am bored =) ) bonjour (leaving message to earn badge becasue i have nothing else to do =) For some reason, Mechanized Soldiers is in the Tier 3 Unit page. Somebody needs to fix that.Arthur932 (talk) 01:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Delta, I found out some additional info for the new WD units. Pages are now edited and have more accurate info. If there is anything else I could do, just ask. :) ''Commander Marko'' ''Talk'' Sean? Why did you unban Sean Harvey? He already had a second chance, after vandalizing, and he already had been unbanned prematurely last time by Jacob(He contacted him last time though FB). I'm wondering if he gave you the same excuses. Last time he thought he could evade being banned by logging out and then commit vandalism, then log back in and ask to be admin so he could clean up vandalism. I contacted Wikia Staff to confirm my suspicions that he was the anonymous user. These are aggravating circumstances that merit a longer ban. Yet he didn't even respected that ban and evaded that ban all the time. Sean is now on his last strike, the slightest vandalism from him or someone from his ISP(the IP range he's on) would cause him to be permanently banned and he already seems to call people names. Also I discussed with Jacob last time that unbanning someone who was banned by another admin is not done, at least not without discussing it. You're responsible for your bans and you have authority over them. It's actually a wiki guideline more or less. Jan1 (talk) 09:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: About that... I think you should ban/block him. But it's up to you to make the decision whether or not you should block him. ''Commander Marko'' ''Talk'' Reban Well since you're ok with it, I rebanned him. I checked out some of the wikias Sean posted about, and found out he has been stalking Dodo8, asking him to be unbanned(it got him banned on the gta wiki), on the dragoncity wikia he even tried to frame Dodo8 for vandalism. I don't know how many other wikias he complained to. Strangely he's been talking to himself while logged out again in Survival_Mode. Jan1 (talk) 18:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Platinumdeltaflarefighter You can upgrade the Plamtinum Talon Tank at Level 64. (Lego man Infantry)Lego Man Infantry (talk) 23:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello i would like you to check out my page i made to make sure i have everything is correct here are the two links Stage 1 Stage 2 please tell what you think thank you Hello i would like you to check out my page i made to make sure i have everything is correct here are the two links Stage 1 Stage 2 please tell what you think thank you i could use some help! its cuz im new so i need starter helpTheEliteEliminator (talk) 02:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) adding a trivia on information from the cobra and hazmat fire suit guy and if u can be neighbors in empires and allies with me if your curious about the trivia i put a comment on the cobra Main Page Redesign? Please see: Main Page Redesign? Thanks. User Rights Highlight Addition Please see: User Rights Highlight Addition Thanks. I helped you reverting the vandalism. Units Hey, i noticed you sometimes add parts to unit articles. do you browse the settings to find out what the parts are? as i have made a new format we could use. Please see my own Survival Mode: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aaron_2#My_created_Survival_Mode:_Super_Survival_Mode i will help the page hey i am and admin and other think i add in facebook i am keylor martinez please accept me i do everything for the empires and allies wikia Hi platinumdeltaflarefighter I sent you a request on Facebook can you accept it my name is Brian Hoh. Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness (talk) 04:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness Hello platinumdeltaflarefighter can u accept my request on Facebook my name is Brian Hoh. Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness (talk) 04:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness Could you please teach me how to make the personalized signature and the user page because I can't seem to get it right.Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness (talk) 05:08, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness Bad Moment Hii guys, one of the most important template appeared to be broken Can you fix? Re: Bad Moment Actually you can't fix it. Look at , DynamicPageLists(DPL) isn't there anymore, I'll have to ask Wikia staff if and why they removed it. Jan1 (talk) 16:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you teach me how to create the box with the words and at the top says user page and stuff like that? This: Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness (talk) 04:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Nuclearartilleryofawesomeness hi, Platinumdeltaflarefighter I am one of ur neighbor in e&a . I am Armain Labeeb. Can u please tell me how to make a unique userpage like u.Thekalgunboat (talk) 08:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC)